


Oh, there you are. I’ve been looking for you forever

by solange_lol



Series: Solangelo Week 2019 [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Glee AU, M/M, solangelo, this is the best and worst thing ive ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 14:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19378591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solange_lol/pseuds/solange_lol
Summary: In all his years of knowing Will, Nico never considered dating him.Until now, that is.(klaine-based solangelo)Solangelo Week Day 4 - AU/Crossover





	Oh, there you are. I’ve been looking for you forever

**Author's Note:**

> me, in march: i would write a glee au if i didnt love myself  
> me, now: 
> 
> im weak for making a klaine quote the title of this fic
> 
> okay okay happy reading!!!!

Nico and Will have been friends since 4th grade, and in all their years of knowing each other, Nico never once considered dating him. 

Sure, Will may have technically been part of his coming out process. He always pinned the realization that he was gay on his pitiful crush on Percy. Looking back, while that may have been his first crush on a guy, it was really the first time that he shared a bed with another boy that triggered it. That wasn’t to say he was having any of _those_ thoughts at 10 years old. (6 years later and he _still_ isn’t. Not really, at least). And that boy just so happened to be Will

Years later and Nico still remembers that night. Of course, he had shared a bed with Bianca before, but this was different. Maybe because it wasn’t with his sister this time. Something about the closeness of it all, how they watched movies from Naomi’s laptop, having to sit shoulder-to-shoulder in order for both of them to see the screen. Neither of them ever minded the closeness. 

Even now, Nico doesn’t mind. After his sister died, he tended to keep people at a distance. Will had never been one of those people. 

He remembered how Will came up with a conspiracy theory that night about who they were actually twins separated at birth, despite neither sharing any obvious traits. 

“ _You have small ears,_ ” Will had told him. 

He was offended for a moment but refused to let it show. “ _So?_ ”

Then Will smiled. “ _I have small ears too._ ”

Nico didn’t feel offended after that.

Years later now, they know very well that there's no way they were closely related. 

Anyway, as he said. He never really considered dating Will. That is, until Will told him about the plan.

It had started innocently. They were at a local coffee shop, one that Will and Nico found themselves at just about every Friday. This was no different. As they sat down, Will said: “I need your opinion on something.” Nico looked up from his phone. “I’m wondering if I should go out with Lacy.”

“Lacy?” Nico asked. “Whose Lacy?” Part of him wanted to make fun of the name, but he knew it would earn him a disapproving look. Especially coming from someone named _Niccolò_ . (Really though, who names their son _Lacy_? He feels bad for this guy).

“Girl in my chem class. She asked me out earlier and I haven’t given a response yet,” he said it like it was nothing, going on to talk about _wanting to ask someone out before prom so its not just a meaningless date,_ but Nico, who nearly chokes on his coffee, doesn’t hear him.

“Hold up, you want to go out with a _girl_ ? Will, you’re _gay!_ ” He didn’t mean for it to be harsh, it just surprised him. Will was the first of the two to come out; they were in 6th grade when he told Nico he liked boys. That’s all he’s _ever_ told Nico.

Will winces a little, glancing around. He’s never been ashamed, but you could never really know with high schoolers.

“I mean, I _am_. Or, I thought I was. But I don’t know anymore. And the way she talks to me, I dunno. It makes me feel nice.”

“That’s what compliments are supposed to do. Doesn’t mean you should go out with her,” Nico points out. At Will’s dirty look, he apologizes. “Sorry. Anyway, you’re bi now?”

Will shifts in his seat. “Maybe? Why is that such a big deal?” He sounds angry now.

“I’m sorry, it’s not,” he sighs as he apologizes again. It feels like everything he could say at this moment is bad. He continues hesitantly. “I’ve just always looked up to you and your pride, and you changing all that, it’s just… confusing.”

“I’m sorry if this is ‘confusing’ for you, because it’s about ten times more confusing for me,” Nico immediately regret his words when he heard not only the anger but the genuine _hurt_ in Will’s voice. “And being bi doesn’t change any of that. I still like guys.”

“I know, just-”

Will cut him off. “Who I am isn’t your decision. And you have no right to be upset by this,” he stands, grabbing his bag with one hand and coffee with the other. As he turns to walk away, Nico stands quickly.

“Where are you going?” he asks

“Home,” Will sighs. “I’d say ‘bye’ but I wouldn't want to upset you.” With that, he leaves.

It takes Nico a minute before he understands. Bye. _Bi_. Dropping back down to the table, he puts his head down and groans. 

* * *

 

It isn’t until later that night when he finally texts Will.

 **[7:30] To: Will:** _Call me_

He considers sending an apology as well, but he knows Will would prefer to hear it spoken first. 

Nico bets he knows Will better than this Lacy girl does.

He mentally hits himself for that one. _Shh. Be Supportive._

(It’s true, though).

It takes a few minutes, but Nico’s phone eventually buzzes lighting up the screen with Will’s face. It’s a photo that Nico took of him at the pier last summer when Will didn’t notice. His hair is lit up by the setting sun, making it nearly glow, and his eyes are the same color as the water. He’s smiling contentedly, not a care in the world. He never stopped smiling for long.

Nico wonders if he smiled at all after their fight earlier that day. He can’t remember the last time they fought like that. To be fair, Nico _definitely_ deserves all the insults.

He taps the ‘accept’ button and holds the phone up to his ear.

“Hey,” Will’s greeting is quiet and sad-sounding, and Nico tries to ignore his heart sinking.

“I’m sorry.”

He hears Will scoff, but he can’t tell there’s any real anger behind it. Judging by Will’s tone when he speaks next, it seems like there isn’t. Not like before, at least. “I would hope so,” he says.

“I am. I didn’t mean to flip out, I was just surprised. You know someone for so long that when something changes, it’s a little startling. It’s like if you grew a mustache or something. It would be different, but that doesn’t mean its _bad_ different.”

“You hate facial hair,” Will points out.

“You’re right,” Nico takes a deep breath. “But I don’t hate you. Even if you grew a mustache, or if you’re bi, that’s cool. You’re still just as annoying.”

“You realize you just contradicted yourself,” Nico can hear him smiling. It makes him smile too, and something stirs in his stomach. _Huh._

“My point exactly.”

“Well,” Will said. He swallowed, and Nico swore he could hear his voice shaking. “It’s good that you don’t care because I asked her out. And she accepted.”

“Oh.” Nico couldn’t figure out why he was upset. He knew this was coming. He already knew Will was going to ask her out. He was happy for him, _right_?

_Was he?_

Part of him knew _no, he wasn’t happy_. Good for Will and all that, but why not _him_? Why Lacy, some girl Will hardly even knew when he and Will were already practically dating?

 _Oh_.

Nico felt hot and cold at the same time. Was this why he got upset? Not because Will wanted to ask out a _girl,_ but because Will didn’t want to ask out _him?_

_Did he like Will?_

He swallowed harshly. Date Will? He never considered it before, but it all made sense now. The way they talked, all the physical contact. He couldn’t even see Will with anyone but himself. 

Nico scolded himself for that last part. Will was allowed to be with people that weren’t him. Will didn’t even like him back, as far as Nico knew. He swallowed again. _That hurt_.

“ _Oh_ ?” Will sounded even more nervous than before. “Like, bad ‘ _oh_ ’?”

“No! No, I’m just- that’s great Will!”

Will breathed a sigh of relief. “Oh, good. Because I’m definitely going to need some help getting ready.”

Nico laughed along with him, but, honestly, he felt like he was about to throw up.

* * *

 

Nico had been avoiding Will. He would never admit it, but he thought if he avoided him it would make _certain feelings_ disappear. 

Unfortunately, not being around Will just made Nico miss him and want him more. He found himself thinking more about Will’s eyes and how they looked like an eclipse, with white shooting out from behind his pupil, which then faded into various hues of blue that darkened at the edge. Or his hair, and the golden curls around tan ears or that rested on his soft, freckled forehead. Every time he found his mind wandering, he wanted to hit himself. He needed to snap out of this daydream. _Will doesn’t like him._  

It wasn’t until hours before he was supposed to leave to go to Will’s house to help him prepare for his date that Nico caved. He had been making excuses as to why he couldn’t hang out all week. If he turned down this, Will would definitely know something was up. 

When he showed up at the Solace residence, Will was already waiting at the door. “I wasn’t sure if you were going to show. I even got you coffee just in case you changed your mind, and I needed to bribe you over here.” he held out the cup. “Large mocha with cream.”

He took the cup. “You know my coffee order?”

Will looked confused. “Of course I do.”

Nico supposed it wasn’t that weird; he knew Will’s by heart as well without even reading the corresponding cup in his other hand. _Latte with whole milk and two shots of vanilla_. Still, he narrowed his eyes, although there was no real threat behind them. “Whatever,” he said, then softened. “You didn’t have to.”

Will shrugged, a small smile on his face, and Nico felt guilt rising in him for being so flakey throughout the week.

“At least let me pay you back,” Nico said, reaching into his back pocket for his phone. He always kept a $5 bill in the case for emergencies. 

Will just waved him off. “Don’t even bother, dummy, it’s on me. Besides, it allowed me to clear my head a bit,” he scratched the back of his neck. “Dunno why I’m so nervous anyway.”

(Nico was never going to get over Will paying for things for him. _God,_ why _didn’t he just ask him out before?)_

“I don’t know either,” he told him. “Maybe you just need to be more like Simon Snow and stop thinking so much,” he tilted his head. “You look the part, so you’re already halfway there. And you never know; this could be your Agatha.”

Will tapped his foot against Nico’s. “And who would you be, Baz?” At Nico’s not-quite-careless shrug, he raises an eyebrow. “Didn’t _they_ get together in the end?”

_Stupid Will. Stupid love._

“Alternate universe, maybe,” Nico tries to play off his burning cheeks by taking a sip from his coffee. Judging by the look Will gave him, he failed. 

* * *

 

The Friday after his date, Will seemed quiet. He and Nico waited in line almost silently, barely exchanging more than a greeting. Nico insisted on paying for both after they ordered, and to his surprise, Will didn’t argue. 

“Do you wanna take these outside?” he asked instead. 

Nico was worried. _Did he do something wrong?_

 _Did Will_ know?

They found a bench outside and sat down. There was hardly anyone around; most people were still at work or in school.

“So…” Nico shifted. “How was your date?”

“It was good. We saw a movie. Went to lunch.”

Nico nodded. Part of him was surprised at how unexcited Will was about it, judging by the three-word sentences. The other part of him was thrilled, but he pushed that down as guilt rose within him. “Cool.”

“She kissed me.”

“Yeah?” Nico held his breath.

“Yeah. It was nice.”

He nodded again, ignoring his heart sinking in his chest. That statement felt like a direct punch to the face. “So, you’re bi then, I guess?”

“Um, yeah. I mean, maybe. I don’t know,” Will took a deep breath. “I didn’t really want to go out with her though.”

“No?” Now Nico was _really_ confused. 

“No. I didn’t realize until she kissed me, but-” Will placed his hand on top of Nico’s, and Nico felt his heart skip a beat as Will looked him right in the eye. _Eclipse._ “The person I wanted to ask out was you.”

Nico couldn’t breathe when Will leaned in and kissed him. He forgot the world around him, forgot anyone who could see them, forgot everything all together. 

Then there was a rush of feeling. His heart was beating fast in his chest, and there was a heat of butterflies pooling in his stomach. He was only aware of Will and his mouth on his. Nico shifted head, now kissing Will back. He put down his coffee so that the hand that wasn’t being held by Will’s could move to rest on Will’s cheek. 

When they finally pulled back, Will laughed.  “Uh, would you want to go out with me?” he asked, cheeks dusted pink.

Nico just smiled softly before Will pulled him back in.

**Author's Note:**

> oh man i feel like i did nico dirty in this fic and that wasnt even some of the most biphobic lines from the actual show. nico is absolutely not biphobic and he supports the bis 100% this is a bi solidarity minecraft server thank you
> 
> anyway thanks for reading!! more on tumblr @solange-lol
> 
> im cohosting solangeloweek this year with buoyantsaturn and unwiedlyink/bookplush. you can hop on over to @solangeloweek on tumblr for the prompts if you want to participate (late submissions accepted throughout the year) or just to see more cool contributions!!!


End file.
